


Kids

by ProphetChuckStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckStone/pseuds/ProphetChuckStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean leaves Cas alone with the kids to go pick up more salt???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

Dean: ‘I’ve got to pop out to the shops to pick up more salt, go play with the kids’  
Dean leaves  
Cas: to kids ‘entertain yourselves’  
Cas hands them knives

Dean returns  
Dean: ‘where are the kids? I thought I told you to watch them?’  
Cas: ‘I can see them from here’  
Cas points out of window to children playing hunters and wraiths with the knives  
Dean: ‘what the hell did you do?’  
Cas: shrugs ‘it’s safer than what we did at their age’  
Dean: ‘we risked our lives to keep them safe and your letting them play with knives?’  
Cas: ‘technically they’re silver daggers. For authenticity.’  
Dean: ‘Cas, they’re kids; they should be eating mud and playing with GI Joe’s not hunting wraiths  
Cas: ‘Why, does mud taste good and what exactly is a GI Joe? Anyway, do you really want them to be unprepared for what’s coming next?  
Dean: suddenly distracted ‘hey, where’s the iron poker?’  
Children’s screams heard from outside  
Dean drops everything and dashes outside  
Cas: calling after Dean ‘They’re fine’  
Cas rolls eyes and follows calmly  
Dean: ‘What the hell happened?’  
Dean checks the kids for any scratches or broken bones  
Kid: ‘Nothing happened, we’re both fine, we were just playing’  
Dean looks at Cas who gives him an I-told-you-so look  
Dean: ‘I need a drink’  
Dean goes back inside  
Cas: pats kid’s shoulder ‘Nice catch kid but next time aim for the heart, or the neck. Decapitations nearly always work’  
Winks and follows Dean inside  
Dean: ‘Damn it Cas!’  
Cas: ignoring Deans anger ‘How important is lipstick to you Dean?’  
Dean: ‘what?’  
Cas: ‘I said: how important is lipstick to you?’  
Dean: ‘It’s nice I guess...’  
Cas disappears and reappears a moment later wearing lipstick and looking like a clown  
Cas: smiling ‘Ta Da!’  
Dean: trying not to laugh ‘You look ridiculous’  
Cas poses seductively and pulls a duck face  
Dean falls over crying with laughter  
Kids enter caught of guard by the uncommon sound of Dean’s Laughter  
Kid: ‘What happened?’  
Cas disappears momentarily and reappears looking more child friendly  
Dean attempts to pick himself off the floor, fails and resorts to just sitting up against the fridge  
Seeing that Dean is in a good mood the kids ask their burning question  
Kid: ‘Dad, can we have a kitty?’  
Dean glances at Cas who is smiling and looking at everything but Dean  
Dean: ‘I’ve explained to you before why we can’t have pets, I’m allergic to animal fur’  
Kid: ‘But Cas can fix that can’t he?...  
Dean is staring at Cas now  
...we think that you just don’t want to get animal prints all over the impala, is that true?’  
Total death glare and deadly silence  
Kid: ‘We promise it could be a house cat! It would never go near your car! If it did we promise to clean it fully! ...’  
Dean: ‘I said no’  
Kid: ‘Is this because you never had a pet?’  
Dean: ‘... no, I just don’t want you to get hurt’  
Kid: ‘How could a kitty hurt us?’  
Cas: ‘we could find a pet that wouldn’t hurt them...’  
Dean: ‘Like what? Any animal could easily be possessed or a monster. Do you think that I would willingly let them fall in love with something I would have to kill? ’  
Cas: ‘I have an idea...’  
Cas disappears  
Kid: ‘What did you mean ‘have to kill’?’  
Cas reappears holding a turtle  
Dean: ‘What the hell?’  
Cas: ‘It will live for over a hundred years, its shell has grown with an anti-possession marker and I have never heard of a turtle ‘creature’. It is also really, really, really slow so even the kids could trap it if necessary. Oh, and no fur to trouble your allergies Dean’  
The death stare returns to Dean’s face  
Cas: ‘And you can teach it tricks.’  
The kids run over and start petting the turtle  
Kids: ‘Can we keep him?’ ‘Please???’  
Cas: ‘I believe it is female’  
Kid: ‘You look like a Jo, we’ll call you Jo’  
Dean’s heart breaks and finally nods his agreement: Jo could stay  
Cas shoots Dean a pitying glance and hands the children their new pet, telling them to play outside  
Cas goes and sits on the floor next to Dean  
Dean: ‘Jo...’  
Cas: ‘I know’  
Cas places his hand in Dean’s  
Dean starts sobbing and falls into Cas’ lap  
Cas: ‘At least there’s two good things about this’  
Dean: muffled ‘What could be good about this?’  
Cas: ‘Well, the kids will stop bugging us now’  
Dean: ‘and?’  
Cas: ‘You can train Jo to get you a beer without all the talking back.’  
Dean’s sobs mix with laughter and Cas knows that they will be alright


End file.
